Frustrated Stephanie Ch 07
by hotboy21
Summary: Panty Fetish evolves to Submission.


Stephanie stood in the shower thinking about the changes in her life. Catching Dave sniffing her panties had started off a chain reaction that had led from cheating on her husband to full blown dependence on getting fucked by Dave. It had then moved to Brenda finding out which led to her first lesbian experience. Then, last week, she had joined Brenda in a panty fest with Dave and had openly admitted to being their panty slut. Finally, Brenda had told Steph that as their panty slut, she was to follow their every instruction.

And now, just five minutes ago, Brenda had called. The stakes had been raised now and the seeping wetness in her cunt told her there was no turning back. Steph recalled the conversation:

"Evening slut." Brenda had said the minute Steph answered the phone.

"Uhh..hi?" Steph answered. "Brenda?"

"No. Its Her Majesty the Queen." Brenda answered sarcastically. "Of course its me. Anyone else you know that calls you slut?"

"Err..no. Sorry." Steph's heart was beating wildly.

"Its 6 o-clock now. I want you showered and dressed and to meet us at Mandy's at 7pm sharp. Oh! And get that hairy pussy shaved." The phone line clicked dead

Steph picked up her razor and lathered her pussy. She could feel her mucous thick at her pussy entrance. Realising she didn't have time to play, she quickly worked up a lather and started to shave her thick forest. It took her some time to completely clear her pussy of its hair but once it was done it looked and felt spectacular. Steph quickly gave herself a final rinse and then towelled herself dry. She looked down to see her vulva peeking out of her freshly shaved mound, a view that immediately sent a throb in her pussy.

She looked at the clock and realised she only had another 20 minutes to get dressed and get over to the restaurant. Steph quickly pulled on a pair of beige lace panties and a black bra. A dark blue dress with buttons all the way down the front was quickly pulled on and then she sat down to apply some makeup. She finished off with light pink lipstick that brought a pleasant sheen to her lips. Grabbing her handbag she jumped into her car and quickly drove to the nearby mall.

The mall was crowded and she cursed silently as she finally managed to find a place to park. She ran up the escalator to the second floor and quickly walked over to the restaurant. The bright red sign above the door read Mandy's and Steph silently wondered why Brenda had chosen this place. The food wasn't great and it was always so smoky and full of office workers.

Not seeing Brenda or Dave outside the restaurant, she walked in to see Brenda seated at the back. She waved at Brenda who just looked at her in disinterest. Steph walked over to her.

"You're late slut." Brenda said a little too loudly causing a few people at the bar to look.

"Its just past 7." Steph argued. "There was a jam in the car park."

"Not my problem. I said 7. Its past 7 so that makes you late"

"Umm..sorry." Steph replied.

"Sit." Brenda commanded, as she indicated the seat next to her. "Are you wearing panties?"

"y- yes." Steph said as she sat down.

"Take them off." Brenda said.

"What? Here?" Steph protested.

Brenda fixed her with a glare and then moved her hand under Steph's skirt. She caressed her thigh softly before moving up to the elastic waistband of her sister-in-laws panties. She tugged and worked the panties down through Steph's skirt and then let them fall down her ankles.

"Next time listen to instructions!" Brenda hissed as she pinched Steph's thigh.

Steph quickly reached down and picked up her panties as she stepped out of them. She passed them silently to Brenda.

"Now don't sit on your dress. You might mess it up." Brenda instructed her. Steph half stood and brushed her skirt up as she sat down on her naked arse. The cool artificial leather of the seat causing her to gasp involuntarily. Brenda picked up the panties and admired them. She lifted them to her nose and sniffed appreciatively. They had been on Steph long enough to capture the essence of her pussy and there was a damp spot just at the crotch. Brenda inhaled deeply again.

"A little excited are we?" Brenda smiled at Steph as she placed the panties beside her on the seat. Her hand dipped under Steph's skirt again and probed toward her crotch. Brenda's eyes sparkled as she found the hairless mound and her fingers flicked across Steph's dripping snatch. Brenda reached for the panties and bunching them in her hand, she started to rub Steph's pussy with it.

"Eeeesssssss" Steph hissed through clenched teeth. She spread her legs wider to offer Brenda better access. Brenda kept the clenched panties rubbing up and down Steph's slit while her fingers flicked against Steph's stiff clit. Steph was leaking pussy juice in copious amounts now and the panties were soaking them up.

"Keep doing that and I'll cum." Steph whispered.

"Just do it quietly." Brenda urged her as she quickened her ministrations on her.

Steph bit down on her lip as her body tensed. She clasped her legs hard on Brenda's twisting and rubbing fingers as her pussy throbbed violently and shook with orgasm. Brenda could smell Stephanie's sexual odour and she wondered how many people in the restaurant could also smell it. Brenda removed her hand from under Steph's skirt and offered her hand to Steph.

"Smell your cum you slut." Brenda said. Steph could smell herself on Brenda's hands and knew that the panties that her sister-in-law placed on the chair beside them would smell even more. She looked down in embarrassment at how she had just cum in a public restaurant.

"Hi babe!" Dave announced as he reached their table.

Steph looked up cheerily and was about to reply when she felt Brenda pinch her side hard.

"He meant me slut. Not you!" Brenda hissed. She stood up and kissed Dave long and hard and then sat down. "For your presumption, go to the toilet and take your bra off and bring it back here."

Steph looked desperately at Dave, hoping he would offer her some reprieve.

"You heard her." Dave said laughing. "Just be thankful she didn't say to leave your bag behind"

Steph grabbed her purse before Brenda could change her mind and ran to the toilet. She made her way into a cubicle and unclasped her bra. She worked the bra out of her dress sleeves and then squeezed in into her purse. She wished she had brought a bigger handbag but how was she to know that this was going to happen to her. With her bra off, her chest looked much smaller but at least not flat. She did have some tits although not those monsters that Brenda had. Steph realised that her nipples were hard and long and they pointed out at the material of her dress, plainly showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She returned to the table to see Dave toying with her panties.

"I see you already started without me." Dave said.

"It was Brenda. She..."

"Hush." Said Dave. "These panties are soaking and they smell like you had a really good time so stop complaining. And don't get so defensive either."

"Time for you to return the favour." Brenda smiled coyly as she indicated that Steph was supposed to get under the table.

"Y-you cant be serious?" Muttered Steph.

"Oh but I am. You see, the tablecloth is really long and no one will know you are down there unless you make a noise. Now go!" Barked Brenda.

Steph couldn't deny the tingles in her pussy as she slipped down in the seat and moved under the table. She was humiliated but at the same time excited. The table was fairly high up, giving her plenty of room underneath it. Brenda had been right. The checked tablecloth hung low and no one would know she was under the table unless they actually peered under. She could see the shoes of people sitting on barstools near the bar but that was all. The two long seats where Dave and Brenda say at opposite ends were slightly raised off the floor as well. She looked up to see she was almost level with Brenda's skirt.

At that exact moment, Brenda lifted her skirt and parted her legs, offering Steph a view of her black lace panties. Steph realised with a throb of her pussy that these were the same black crotchless panties that she had worn when she fucked Dave.

"Suck me slut." Brenda said softly as she slipped lower in the chair to offer Steph her panty fringed pussy. Steph buried her face in Brenda's crotch and began to lick. Brenda moaned softly and moved her hands to hold Steph's head in place. As Steph licked, she felt Dave lifting her skirt and lightly toying with her ass. Then she felt his cock head rubbing against her pussy entrance. Dave pulled on her ass, forcing her behind. She spread her arms and legs further out and raised her ass to Dave. She felt his cock slowly slip into her as she ate out Brenda's steaming pussy.

"Move on me slut" she heard Dave saying. Steph mewled quietly as she rocked her ass back and forth and felt Dave's cock move slowly in and out of her. She was dripping cum down her thighs as she lapped furiously at Brenda's gash.

Soft animal noises were coming out from under the table as Steph's breath suddenly caught in her throat. There was a pair of shoes approaching the table. She stopped her rocking motion but carried on softly tonguing Brenda.

"Oh don't stop." Dave hissed quietly. Steph started her rocking motion again, trying not to yelp out in pleasure at how her pussy was being fucked.

"I'll have the Ranch special. Medium Rare please" Brenda said.

"Make that two." Echoed Dave.

"Oh, and our lady friend will have the House Salad Special. She seems to have slipped somewhere" Brenda added, emphasising the word 'slipped'

"Oh, and No Dressing please." Dave quickly said.

"Honey, do you smell something funny?" Brenda said a little loudly.

"Matter of fact, I think I do. Musky and a little fishy don't you think?"

"Um...I'm sorry Sir, Maam. I'll check on the air-conditioning" The waiter said quickly. He could smell the odour too. Yet it was a familiar odour, one that he couldn't quite place.

Steph could hardly believe what Brenda and Dave were doing! She knew what the smell was! It was her leaky, drippy pussy that she was rocking back and forth of Dave's cock. Brenda suddenly pushed Steph's head away. "That's nice baby, but I need more than just this teasing. Carry on working on Dave"

Steph was more than a little pleased. With her head in Brenda's lap, she couldn't get her pussy far enough on Dave's cock. She adjusted her knees and started fucking herself hard on Dave. There was a soft splat splat sound coming from under the table but thankfully they were too far at the end for anyone to notice. Steph's pussy was creaming and she was going to cum. She felt Daves cock swell and then throb a number of times as her own orgasm flooded her pussy. She groaned and suppressed a scream as her body convulsed. She felt Dave pull his cock out of her and she quickly cupped a hand under her pussy to try and catch his cum but there was nothing.

She adjusted herself and then looked quickly out of the table to see if there was anyone coming. Stephanie then slid her body out from under the table and up the seat and sat next to Brenda. Her face was flush with passion and her pussy was still snapping. She quickly remembered she wasn't wearing panties and lifted her dress to place her bare arse on the seat. Brenda leaned over and unbuttoned two of Steph's buttons and pulled the dress open, exposing her breasts and hard nipples.

"You better hide these in your bag as well." Brenda said as she gave back Steph's soaking panties. Steph quickly opened her bag and stuffed the wet panties over her bra in the bag. Just as she had finished that, the waiter arrived with the food.

As Steph was seated closest to the aisle, the waiter couldn't help but notice her unbuttoned dress and the small but firm tits half popping out of it. He made a show of serving the food so as to get a better look at her tits. After placing the Salad for Steph and the two Steaks for Brenda and Dave, he smiled smartly and wished them a pleasant meal.

"Oh, sorry. But could I get some mustard?" Dave asked.

"Yes sir." Replied the waiter cheerily, happy to be able to come back and ogle at Stephanie's tits some more. As soon as the waiter had retreated to get the mustard, Dave reached under the table and pulled out a condom.

"Weren't you wondering how I came in your pussy but left it dry?" He chuckled to Steph. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the condom filled with Dave's cum.

"This is your Salad Dressing." Dave laughed again. "Wait till the young waiter comes back then make sure he sees you pouring it all over your salad."

"God No. Don't humiliate me like that." Stephanie protested.

"Do it! Or Tony find's out everything!" Brenda threatened.

Stephanie's eyes were misty as the waiter returned with the mustard. He ogled Stephanie's tits before placing the mustard next to Dave. Then he got sight of Stephanie's fingers gingerly holding the condom. He started at the condom then at Stephanie and watched as she slowly lifted the condom and poured the semen all over her Salad. He waited till she stuck her fork in and actually picked out some cum covered leaves and fed herself.

The waiter half ran back to the kitchen in excitement while Brenda and Dave laughingly enjoyed their steaks and watched Stephanie eat her cum covered salad. They were both truly enjoying the humiliation and transformation of Stephanie into their very own slut. Stephanie ate quietly and although she was thoroughly embarrassed, the whole situation was unbelievably kinky and erotic and her pussy was soaking wet, as it had been the whole evening.

The thereof them finished their dinner without any more words being exchanged. Dave then signalled to the waiter to call for the bill. The waiter quickly brought the bill and stood next to Stephanie, ogling her tits any chance her could get. Dave took the bill and reached for his wallet.

"Oh well, whaddaya know. I left my cards at home." Dave said in feigned embarrassment. "Can you get this Steph?"

"S-sure, y- yeah" stammered Steph, well aware that she was being set up. Her pussy gave another involuntary twitch and more cum leaked out and dripped on to the chair as the realisation hit her. She would have to take out her sopping panties and her bra from her handbag to get to her credit cards – and the waiter would see them!

She carefully opened her purse and the panties immediately spilled out onto the table. The waiter watched bug eyed as he noticed the damp spots on her bra. Steph tried to reach under her bra to get her wallet but this only caused the bra to fall out onto the table top as well. She finally managed to fish her wallet out and get her credit cards. The waiter continued staring at her bra and panties lying obscenely on the table. He looked at her with his mouth agape and quietly took her credit card and went to process it.

Steph reached for her panties but Brenda's hand held hers back. "Leave it!" She commanded. Steph meekly withdrew her hands. She could feel the seat wet with her juices and she could feel it puddling up around her thighs. As Brenda saw the waiter approaching she gave Steph a hard push. Steph stumbled to her feet to save herself from falling and now stood in the aisle. She looked at the seat and flushed a deep red to see that the seat was wet with all her drippings – just as the waiter appeared.

"Oh dear! You seem to have messed up the seat!" Brenda said loudly. Steph bent to sign the credit card chit, giving the waiter another eyeful.

"Arent you going to clean the mess?" Brenda persisted.

"Its quite alright Maam," The waiter said, trying to hide his super hard on.

"Oh, I think she should clean it up." Dave insisted. "With these perhaps!" he continued as he threw her already soaking panties on to the seat.

Steph leaned down and mopped up her juices with her panties. Turning defiantly around she placed them on the table, grabbed her bra and then walked briskly out.

Dave laughed and picked up the panties, handed them to the waiter and said "A gift for all your troubles!"

Steph sat in her car and put her bra back on. Her pussy was still leaking juices and her thighs were covered with it. She realised that her life was changed forever. Not only was she a panty slut and a cheating wife, she had become somewhat of a submissive slut. The worst part about the whole thing was that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the humiliation, the dominance and the kinky, erotic nature of the whole thing. She just loved is so much and she loved Brenda and Dave even more.


End file.
